lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazkren
@Mirclo Lazkren was his second character here, and his first one was for about a month. =Training Log= You say to Xira 'You never answered my question, before.' You say to Xira 'Do you trust me?' Xira says to you 'Of course I do' You say to Xira 'Just satisfying a personal curiosity. It's odd to hear that, though.' Xira says to you 'Why is that?' Xira says to you 'You've never given me reason not to trust you.' You say to Xira 'Didn't you fear and resent me once?' Xira says to you 'I feared what you were capable of.' You say to Xira 'I suppose that's what makes that trust odd, then.' You say to Xira 'I impaled a man's hands onto a hook in the ceiling and spilled his entrails makeityourring diamond engagement rings onto a floor covered in lye. Once he passed out from the excruciating pain of holes being burnt through what was once his bowels, I dabbed acid in his eyes to keep him awake. When I tired of it, I slit his throat and listened to him drown in his own blood.' You say to Xira 'And the oddest thing is, I still don't regret it.' You say to Xira 'The double sided nature of man, I suppose. But I still find that trust a bit confusing.' Xira nervously says to you 'Why are you telling me this?' You say to Xira 'I don't know. Maybe as a bit of a warning not to let yourself step too close to the dark side. I'm not certain it ever leaves us.' You say to Xira 'Or maybe we always had it within us to begin with.' You say to Xira 'There was a lesson I always taught before I fell. That the ultimate trial of the apprentice was not without, but within. The struggle between light and dark exists within us, and one we must always deal with.' You say to Xira 'The trial not given by Council or Master, and rarely mentioned by them. And that trial never ends.' Lazkren looks over the tapestry thoughtfully, recalling the lesson. You say 'Of all sentients, it is the easiest for the Jedi to succumb to delusion and turn, by degrees, to the dark side. Easier by far for those acquainted with the techniques of using the Force.' You say 'And thus, the code of the Jedi was born. A safeguard, frightened and coddling as it may be.' Xira says to you 'What is this code?' You say to Xira 'I haven't recited it in many, many years.' You slowly say 'There is no emotion; there is peace.' You slowly say 'There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.' You slowly say 'There is no passion; there is serenity.' You slowly say 'There is no death...' You say 'There is the Force. You say 'And yet, the Code is nothing but secondary to the Force, created as a nanny to safeguard us from temptation, and it is not a substitute to listening to the Force.' You say to Xira 'When you are in meditation, how deeply do you listen? When your mind is silent and your Master is away, how do you answer its call? With this code, the Jedi demanded that you examine your motives constantly...' You say to Xira 'And when I did, I did not find my answers as truthful as they could be.' Xira says to you 'And where did that code fail you?' You say to Xira 'Perhaps I failed it. I thought the code was an oxymoron to begin with, something to highlight the duality and hypocrisy of man. I felt passion, emotion, and I saw death.' You say to Xira 'And I did, of course, spread ignorance.' Xira says to you 'And what about now?' Lazkren shrugs, looking at the tapestry once again. You say to Xira 'I still think it's nothing but a scary bedtime story to keep wayward padawans in line. It denies them the essence of the sentient experience.' You say to Xira 'But who am I to judge?' Xira says to you 'You are my master. =Dinner Out= for Srassk Race: 31 year old Trandoshan You begin approaching MammalSenatorWoman. You step closer to her. You grab MammalSenatorWoman by the hair. You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'BAD MAMMAL.' You smack MammalSenatorWoman rather hard. Lazkren says to you 'Careful, Overseer. I need her alive yet.' You hiss sharply at lazkren. You harshly say to lazkren 'Very well, Mammal king.' MammalSenatorWoman winces back shaking her head, "What is wrong with you people!" You lean in close to her. You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'I'm not people.' You stop using A Durasteel Coronet Police Helmet. Lazkren says to you 'You wouldn't know where that restaurant here is, would you?' Srassk flashes rows of razor sharp teeth at Mieu. You turn to look at lazkren. You harshly say to lazkren 'Yes, you will feed here?' Lazkren says to you 'Yes, I'm looking to get some food first.' You nod in agreement to him. You harshly say to lazkren 'Come.' You harshly say 'I hunger too.' Lazkren now follows you. Lazkren nods in agreement with you. Nova Nova Nova Nova is Coronet's posh restaurant, with excellent meals... You begin approaching A Wookiee Citizen of Coronet. You step closer to him. Srassk grabs the Wookiee by the neck and knees him in the stomach. You grab ahold of A Wookiee Citizen of Coronet! You rough him up, and he looks weaker. MammalSenatorWoman looks at A Wookiee Citizen of Coronet. MammalSenatorWoman shakes her head. You grab A Wookiee Citizen of Coronet by the hair. Srassk slams the wookiee down on a nearby table. Lazkren leads Mieu to a table, unbinding her handcuffs remarkably gently. You draw A Black Zenith Dagger with A Silver Hilt. Lazkren unbinds a pair of handcuffs from MammalSenatorWoman. Your stab *** ANNIHILATES *** A Wookiee Citizen of Coronet! You do 708 points of damage. A Wookiee Citizen of Coronet looks like he is pretty hurt. A Wookiee Citizen of Coronet is DEAD! You are now wanted on corellia. A Wookiee Citizen of Coronet splatters gore on your armor. Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'Have a seat.' MammalSenatorWoman quietly says to lazkren 'I will not as long as that Trandoshan Keeps killing innocent people.' You get Ancient Etched Vibroblade from A Dewback Hide Backpack You wield Ancient Etched Vibroblade. Lazkren says to you 'Srassk, stop killing people.' glance laz Lazkren is in perfect health. You harshly say to lazkren 'Rwook are people?' MammalSenatorWoman quietly says to you 'AS much as you or I.' Lazkren says to you 'Well, sort of.' Lazkren says to you 'She's concerned about the blood, I think.' Lazkren turns to look at MammalSenatorWoman. MammalSenatorWoman cringes looking away. MammalSenatorWoman shakes her head. Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'He won't kill any more. Have a seat.' MammalSenatorWoman looks back at the trandoshan before sitting down quietly. Speaking tone set to angry. Lazkren sits across from her, adjusting his uncomfortable looking armor and calling the garcon over. You angrily say to MammalSenatorWoman 'SIT, MAMMAL.' Speaking tone set to harsh. Lazkren sits down. MammalSenatorWoman quietly says to you 'I am... are you blind?!' Lazkren says to A Nova Nova Garcon 'Hmm, yes, one bantha steak platter, rare. Dripping with blood.' Lazkren buys A Bantha Steak Platter. You sit down. You turn to look at lazkren. MammalSenatorWoman sighs raising her elbows to the table and rubs her forhead gently. You harshly say to A Nova Nova Garcon 'Bring me meat, mammal.' You buy A Bantha Steak Platter. Lazkren says to you 'Are you still in the market for contracts, Overseer?' You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'You are not sitting, Mammal.' Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'Oh, where are my manners -- .. medium well, perhaps?' You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'If you continue to not sit, I am going to remove your legs.' MammalSenatorWoman sits down. Lazkren closes his eyes momentarily. Srassk mixes the poor wookiee flesh in with his steak, shoving it into his maw. You harshly say to lazkren 'I collect Jagannath, yes.' Lazkren orders another platter and slides it over to Mieu. Lazkren buys A Bantha Steak Platter. Lazkren drops A Bantha Steak Platter. Srassk loses pieces of bloody wookiee and steak as he speaks. You hold the hollow skull of a Trandoshan in your hands. You drink dark ale from the hollow skull of a Trandoshan. Lazkren says to you 'I'm interested in hiring you for a few jobs.' You harshly say to lazkren 'Of course, Mammal King. All know the prowess and cold heart of the Overseer.' MammalSenatorWoman looks at the platter quietly then to the man acrossed from her, "I suddenly lost my appetite" as she glances briefly to the transodan. The corpse of A Wookiee Citizen of Coronet decays into dust and blows away. You hiss sharply at MammalSenatorWoman. Speaking tone set to angry. Lazkren cuts the steak elegantly in a far too refined manner, eating it with small bites. You angrily say to MammalSenatorWoman 'EAT.' Speaking tone set to harsh. MammalSenatorWoman quietly says to you 'You can't make someone eat...' Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'This is the finest restaurant in all of the Core. And frankly, you look starving.' Srassk lets out a long sharp hiss at Mieu. You move quickly to your feet. Lazkren says to you 'No.' glance laz Lazkren is in perfect health. lazkren is A very strong, remarkable Human male. Speaking tone set to angry. You angrily say to MammalSenatorWoman 'You are fortunate the Mammal king protects you, thrall.' You sit down. Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'Just try some. It's better than rations, even if you just saw a wookiee get butchered.' Speaking tone set to harsh. MammalSenatorWoman quietly says to lazkren 'You might have a strong stomach but I do not.' You eat A Bantha Steak Platter. Srassk downs an entire steak in seconds. Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'Just a sliver. I hate to see people starve.' You drink dark ale from the hollow skull of a Trandoshan. Speaking tone set to mocking. You mockingly say to lazkren 'Perhaps thhe delicate little primate wAnts some of those leafy grasses.' Speaking tone set to harsh. Lazkren eats a bit more of his steak as he glances over the menu, looking at the wines and frowning. You are sober. Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'Yes, leafy grasses perhaps' Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'It's easy to keep down.' You buy A Bantha Steak Platter. You eat A Bantha Steak Platter. You harshly say to lazkren 'You know why you Imperial mammals succeed while others fail, Mammal King?' MammalSenatorWoman raises an eyebrow at you. Lazkren says to you 'Why is that?' You harshly say to lazkren 'Imperial mammals consume the flesh of others.' Lazkren nods in agreement with you. You harshly say to lazkren 'This curries favor with the Scorekeeper, the first predator.' You buy A Bantha Steak Platter. Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'As for my involvement with you, you were turned over to my custody a while ago. We 'spoke' at length, and you were rather belligerent towards myself. Not that I blame you, it was an entirely frustrating scenario for any prisoner.' Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'Regardless, I ordered your death.' MammalSenatorWoman quietly says to lazkren 'Why? What did I do?' Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'It was not carried out by the one I asked to do it, but .. judging by your being here now, I presume you were executed on Emperor Khaeros's behalf.' Lazkren shrugs. You harshly say to lazkren 'This mammal is a clone?' Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'Friend of the Jedi, and I think a member of Incom were the reasons.' Lazkren says to you 'Indeed.' Lazkren eats A Bantha Steak Platter. You hiss sharply at MammalSenatorWoman. You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'Soulless abomination.' MammalSenatorWoman quietly says to you 'Do you mind?!' Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'At the time, I was quite interested in making all of the Jedi suffer, and I was quite willing to kill their friends to accomplish that.' You eat A Bantha Steak Platter. MammalSenatorWoman says to lazkren 'Why?' Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'Because the Jedi have wronged me. They have wronged us all.' Srassk tears into the steak with his teeth, losing interest in the conversation. You harshly say 'I have killed several Jedi.' MammalSenatorWoman says to lazkren 'How have they wronged you?' Lazkren says to you 'Hmm, anyone I know?' You harshly say to lazkren 'A small, green mammal long ago, when my brave Hunters still lived.' Lazkren picks up a chunk of steak on his fork, using it for blood dripping punctuation. Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'They never came to Belasco's aid. Not once.' Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'And now they claim we sold out our people by surrendering Belasco to the Empire, rather than seeing it destroyed.' Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'Well, no.. -they- don't. Your leader did.' Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'Their leader, sorry.' MammalSenatorWoman raises an eyebrow at lazkren. Lazkren spears it into his mouth, frowning at the lack of further meat to digest. You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'The insurgent mammals will meet their end in a bloody maelstrom, the victors feasting upon the still steaming entrails of the fallen.' You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'The Scorekeeper has told me this.' You buy A Bantha Steak Platter. You eat A Bantha Steak Platter. MammalSenatorWoman says to you 'Scorekeeper?' You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'The first Predator. Our dark mother, Lady of murder, guile, torture, and death.' Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'On top of their sheer arrogance, they have never ceased in trying to manipulate both myself and my friends. Mind tricks. Always subtle and always insidious. Never genuine.' You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'I am her most favored child.' MammalSenatorWoman says 'Freaky.' Srassk slams his long arm on the table. MammalSenatorWoman shakes her head listening to both of them. You harshly yell, 'BLASPHEMY.' Lazkren pauses, glancing at Srassk You drink dark ale from the hollow skull of a Trandoshan. MammalSenatorWoman says 'sayto laz So how did I come into this? I mean.. I just applied for an ID.. I'm a model citizen?' A Coronet Security Officer yells, 'Drop the weapon!' A Coronet Security Officer begins to moving towards you. A Coronet Security Officer yells, 'Drop the weapon!' Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'I did the galaxy a great favor by slaying as many Jedi as I have. And as you might have gu..' draw You draw A Black Zenith Dagger with A Silver Hilt. You draw A Concussion Rifle. Lazkren glances at A Coronet Security Officer. You move quickly to your feet. Wielded blaster set to STUN HP: 1802/1802 [||||||] night harsh average 12/12 MV: 2990/2990 (24)kill sec Blue rings of energy from your blaster hit A Coronet Security Officer, but nothing seems to happen! Your blast hits A Coronet Security Officer! You do 37 points of damage. Blue rings of energy from your blaster strike A Coronet Security Officer, leaving him stunned! Blue rings of energy from your blaster strike A Citizen of Coronet, leaving him stunned! Your blast maims A Citizen of Coronet! You do 18 points of damage. You hold a pair of handcuffs in your hands. You bind him up with a pair of handcuffs. Wielded blaster set to FULL Power Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'I don't honestly know what you did, but I followed orders in dealing with you. Nothing more.' You buy A Bantha Steak Platter. You eat A Bantha Steak Platter. MammalSenatorWoman says to you 'Thank you for not kill him.' MammalSenatorWoman nods in agreement to lazkren. You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'Shut your disgusting animal mouth.' MammalSenatorWoman raises an eyebrow. MammalSenatorWoman says to you 'You little urt... Maybe you should learn some manners.' Lazkren clears his throat loudly. You bitchslap MammalSenatorWoman so hard the back of your hand turns red. MammalSenatorWoman cringes wincing her eye closed. You harshly say to lazkren 'You have an insolent little primate bitch here, King Mammal. Would you like to sell it to me?' MammalSenatorWoman mummbles, "I'm not for sale." Lazkren says to you 'I am afraid I cannot.' You move quickly to your feet. HP: 1802/1802 [||||||] dawn harsh average 12/12 MV: 2990/2990 (25)kill sec Your blast *** ANNIHILATES *** A Coronet Security Officer! You do 2122 points of damage. A Coronet Security Officer looks like he is pretty hurt. A Coronet Security Officer is DEAD! MammalSenatorWoman says to lazkren 'Seeing how i'm treated.. I believe our conversation is done.' A Citizen of Coronet looks like he is pretty hurt. A Citizen of Coronet is DEAD! MammalSenatorWoman looks at you. A Female Citizen of Coronet looks like she is pretty hurt. A Female Citizen of Coronet is DEAD! MammalSenatorWoman shakes her head. Your blast *** ANNIHILATES *** A Citizen of Coronet! You do 2336 points of damage. A Citizen of Coronet looks like he is pretty hurt. A Citizen of Coronet is DEAD! HP: 1802/1802 [||||||] day harsh average 12/12 MV: 2971/2990 (25)look Nova Nova Nova Nova is Coronet's posh restaurant, with excellent meals, although served in meager portions. The elite and rich of the galaxy often come here to dine, or moreso to show off their popularity and riches. Obvious exits: South - 400 North, 100 East A platter of meat was left here. The corpse of a coronet security officer lies here. The corpse of A citizen of coronet lies here. The corpse of A Female Citizen of Coronet lies here. The corpse of A Citizen of Coronet lies here. A Garcon to Nova Nova stands here A Janitorial Sweeper Droid hovers around here. Lazkren sits upright here. MammalSenatorWoman sits upright here. A Female Citizen of Coronet is here in the crowd. A Female Citizen of Coronet is here in the crowd. You holster A Concussion Rifle. You holster A Black Zenith Dagger with A Silver Hilt. You sit down. Lazkren says to you 'Srassk, those are tax paying citizens. give 25000 credits lazkren You give lazkren some credits. Lazkren says to you 'Oh.' Lazkren nods in agreement with you. You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'Every breathing thing has a price.' You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'Including you, you uppity little mammal.' Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'I would like to ask you what you plan on doing with your life.' Lazkren stabs his fork into Mieu's untouched steak, pulling it over to his side and eating it quickly. MammalSenatorWoman quietly says to lazkren 'What I planned on doing, Getting an id and starting my own cargo shipping business.' Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'Honestly, asking the Emperor for identification might be a poor idea at the moment.' MammalSenatorWoman quietly says to lazkren 'Why.. I havn't done anything wrong.' You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'Perhaps the Emperor would allow you to live if you become his pleasure-thrall.' Lazkren says to MammalSenatorWoman 'You haven't. Perhaps your clone did.' Lazkren says 'I mean...' MammalSenatorWoman sighs loudly. Lazkren says 'Forget it, you know what I mean.' You harshly say to lazkren 'Mammal King, the answer is clear.' Lazkren says to you 'Hmm?' Lazkren looks at you. You harshly say to lazkren 'Take this primate as your own pleasure-thrall, openly defying your Mammal master, displaying your contempt.' You harshly say to lazkren 'This will garner respect from your Mammalian retainers and increase your standing.' Lazkren says to you 'While that may be sound advice, I both have a wife who would remove my entrails for such a thing...' Lazkren glances at MammalSenatorWoman. Lazkren says to you 'And she reminds me far too much of my daughter.' You harshly say to lazkren 'If you have a publically known pleasure-slave, you assert authority over your mate.' You harshly say to lazkren 'Queen that she may be.' You harshly say to lazkren 'There is little time to lie to ourselves, Mammal King. This primate is good for little else.' You harshly say to lazkren 'If not yours, sell her to one of your retainers.' Lazkren looks at you. You harshly say to lazkren 'You solidify their loyalty by offering them such a gift.' Lazkren says to you 'Well, I'm sure the Emperor has direct interests in her, in a non sexual fashion.' Lazkren says to you 'By which I mean she will likely be executed within 24 hours of returning to Coruscant.' MammalSenatorWoman blinks. MammalSenatorWoman quietly says to lazkren 'Why?!' You harshly say to lazkren 'Then you have little to gain if you are unwilling to take her as your pleasure-thrall.' MammalSenatorWoman says to lazkren 'Don't you think that's alittle extreame?1' You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'Who allowed you to speak, primate?' MammalSenatorWoman says to you 'Be quiet!' Lazkren says to you 'True, but I have gained much through loyalty to the Emperor.' You grab MammalSenatorWoman by the hair. MammalSenatorWoman growls. Srassk slams her headfirst into the table. You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'You speak too much.' (OOC) Anna tells you 'Such violence!' Lazkren pushes his plate forward, neatly placing his knife and fork ontop of it. You harshly say to lazkren 'Yes, you gain much with loyalty.' You harshly say to lazkren 'But you gain everything with guile.' Lazkren says to you 'Fine advice, my friend.' MammalSenatorWoman reaches under wiping the blood off her lips. Srassk hisses agreement. Lazkren says to you 'I should be getting back, but before I go, the bounties...' Lazkren says to you '30 million for Aramus or Riang, 20 million for the Jedi Viransu. 5 for any Incom pilot.' Srassk's EYES light up with murderous glee. lazkren carefully describes Aramus to you. lazkren carefully describes Riang to you. lazkren carefully describes Viransu to you. Lazkren says to you 'Preferably brought to me alive, but I will accept their bodies. The exception is Riang-- he must be brought in at least a technical state of life.' You harshly say to lazkren 'These Incom mammals hide in their vessels.' Lazkren says to you 'Thus their exorbitant pricing.' Lazkren says to you 'They do on occasion leave their vessels.' You harshly say to lazkren 'What will you do with this creature?' Lazkren says to you 'But I cannot be everywhere at once, which is why I am more than eager to ask for assistance from unmatched hunters such as yourself.' Lazkren says to you 'I intend to follow where my loyalties lay.' You harshly say to lazkren 'If it is to die, there is no harm in letting me bite off some of it's flesh, correct?' MammalSenatorWoman narrows her eyes at you. Lazkren says to you 'No, Srassk. Her life is mine.' Lazkren says to you 'Do not rend her flesh away in any form.' You harshly say to lazkren 'You cannot part with a finger or two?' Lazkren shakes his head at you. Lazkren glances to the pile of corpses. Lazkren says to you 'There are some over there, however.' You harshly say to lazkren 'Your durasteel resolve and diet make you a formible Mammal, King Mammal.' You harshly say to lazkren 'Pity you were born warm-blooded.' Lazkren bows his head respectfully to Srassk, pushing his chair out and standing up. Lazkren rises up. You move quickly to your feet. You harshly say to lazkren 'Inform your mate that I shall sacrifice a Rwook in her honor.' Lazkren says to you 'I shall. Thank you, Overseer.' You harshly say to lazkren 'For choosing such an un-mammal-like Mammal.' You harshly say to lazkren 'Perhaps in time you will find the will to overcome her despotic ways and dominate her, as is the nature of all Males.' Lazkren says 'No doubt. Her permissive regime will not last forever.' Srassk hisses agreement. You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'You are truly an intensely ugly beast.' You don A Durasteel Coronet Police Helmet upon your head. You wear A Cloak of Yrrrshrak Laish Hide over your body. MammalSenatorWoman uneasily says to you 'I could say the same of you.' You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'Yes, mammal, but it would not be true.' You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'My savage looks are as powerful as they are enviable.' MammalSenatorWoman uneasily says to you 'Maybe if I was of your species I might take a liking to you.' You hiss sharply at MammalSenatorWoman. You harshly say to MammalSenatorWoman 'You disgust me, fleshy water-pod.' MammalSenatorWoman smirks. MammalSenatorWoman uneasily says 'I'm happy to know.' You harshly say to lazkren 'Make sure she does not write me from prison.' Lazkren says to you 'I will be sure of that.' Category:Characters Category:Characters